


Reunion

by MaxxJacks



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxxJacks/pseuds/MaxxJacks
Summary: Prompt: It's my high school reunion and I need a hot date so I can rub it in the faces of the people who hated me.Sam is in need of a date to his high school reunion, Steve isn't available so he asks Bucky instead





	

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> Warning: The word 'fag' is used in a derogatory way

"Bucky. I need your help." Needless to say, Bucky was rather surprised that Sam was asking him of all people for help. Bucky looked at him in shock before it melted away to a little suspicion.

"What for...?" he raised an eyebrow at him running a hand through his hair. It wasn't that he didn't trust Sam, he trusted him with his life, but when it came to domestic things they were always teasing each other.

"I've got this high-school reunion coming up and I got teased a lot for being gay so I need a really hot date to make them regret what they did..." He explained, looking down a little sheepishly. Bucky was a little taken back by his words, he didn't know that Sam was gay or that he had been bullied for it.

"And you're telling me this because...?" He still wasn't sure how he could help put, he could beat them up, but Sam could do that himself, surely. 

"Well, Steve isn't free and I mean... Uh, you're um... Hot, so will you pretend to be my boyfriend for this reunion?" It was clear that Sam was anxious, whether it was anxiety about asking Bucky or going to the reunion alone, it was hard to tell.

Bucky had never seen him this way so he couldn't help but nod. "Sure, yeah, I'll be your boyfriend, when is the reunion?" despite all their petty squabbles, he was Sams friend, and he was going to try his best to rub it in the others faces.

"Uh... It's tonight, you'll need a suit."

"Oh, right. I better change." 

 

The high-school Sam went to was much nicer than Bucky was expecting, and it was clear from the people there that it was no surprise that Sam had been bullied for his sexuality. They wandered around for a while just talking quietly to each other, trying to avoid most people before they were cornered by an obnoxious looking couple.

"Oh look, it's little gay boy Sammy, you still a fag, Sam?" the guy asked, it was clear he would have been a jock when at school but was now past his best, the beach blonde, tanned woman on his arm probably a cheerleader.

But Sam just linked arms with bucky and turned to him, forcing a smile. "I don't know love, and I still gay?" Bucky laughed, knowing this was probably hard for Sam to be here.

"Yes, my dear, you are, plus you're the best boyfriend a guy could ask for." Bucky flashed a smile at the couple but there was clearly an air of threat around it.

"You're his boyfriend?" the woman's voice had a high pitched nasal quality to it. "But you're like... Hot and things."

Bucky just slipped his arm around Sam and pulled him closer. "Sorry, I'm not his boyfriend, I'm his fiancé, we're getting married in a few months. We've got it all planned out."

The high-school sweethearts scowled at that as if they believed they should be getting married. "But but... There's no ring!"

She spoke as if the ring was the only thing that could prove their relationship but luckily Bucky already had an answer.

"Ah, yes, unfortunate really, Sam proposed to me, it was truly perfect but I'm unable to wear the ring due to this." He held up his left hand showing the metal, moving his fingers to demonstrate. "The gold messed with the circuits. We're looking into finding a chain so I can have it around my neck."

"I don't believe you! There's no way that... That fag... Could ever find love, I mean look at him."

By this point, Sam was almost hidden behind Bucky, the unpleasant memories of high-school making a return.

"Well then, let me prove it." And with that, he grabbed Sam by the waist and kissed him deeply.

The couple soon left, and after a few hours the reunion fizzled out.

There wasn't much to take from the experience, expect that Sam and bucky slowly found themselves recreating that kiss, and more, on several occasions.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed


End file.
